Rastafari: Siete Razones de ser de Anti Mina M
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Rasta vive en Moebius, el Infierno disfrazado de purgatorio del multiverso. Toda su vida ha sido un remolino cuesta abajo, sin apoyo, sin hogar, adicta y prostituida, aquí dice su opinión sobre las cosas en una lista de 7 razones.Lime,FemSlash.


**Rastafari: Siete Razones de ser de Anti Mina Mongoose**

****Contando todo en una nave****

_En una nave con una tecnología extraña, que bien podría ser de otro planeta o otra dimensión, donde espera una Murciélago de pelo blanco vestida con un traje futurista. Su nombre es Zouge, y está esperando a una chica mangosta de piel dorada y cabello morado en rastas. Con traje de cuero negro con destellos verdes, botas con pinchos y un collar de esclava, la acompaña un gorila_

(La chica con la que estoy, ella me ha pedido que le preste el baño, a cambio de que ella me responda mis preguntas, necesito terminar este trabajo, una tesis en específico. Ella dijo "Primero el baño y después me preguntas hasta como es mejor follarme", me di cuenta que la proxeneta le inyecto algo antes de que subiera a mi nave, para después ponerle un collar que tiene un explosivo, si no la regreso al amanecer a mas tardar, "Rastafari perderá la cabeza", a ella parece no importarle de todos modos. Ella quería el baño para asearse, Rossy no le permitió darse un baño después de atender a otro cliente, sale del baño escurriendo, ni siquiera se toma la molestia de secarse o ponerse la toalla, está completamente desnuda, me mira directo a los ojos, solo hasta este momento noto que sus ojos son en realidad rojos, yo creía que tenía algún tipo de lente, pero no, he visto a otras versiones de ella, pero es la primera vez que encuentro a una con esta anomalía, entonces ella me dice las siguientes palabras al notar que tengo encendida mi grabadora. )

No importa cuánto me bañe, estoy hecha un asco, soy un asco mejor dicho. Pero que es pulcro en este pedazo de mierda llamado Moebius, si existe un ser superior, que haya creado el multiverso como tantos predican, estoy segura que creó este maldito lugar para que fuera el depósito de basura. Sé que no eres de aquí, reconozco a las personas que son del "Otro lado tan rápido como las veo, o mejor dicho tan rápido como me "conocen", me has preguntado por que soy lo que soy, normalmente no hablo de mi vida, pero que puedo decir, esta mierda en mi sangre me anima a hablar, ya sabes lo que dicen "Es como el abrazo de una madre cuando lo tienes y como el golpe en la cabeza de parte de tu padre cuando no", Mamá. Oh sí, es una comparación acertada.

**Razon 1: Mamá es comida de gusanos**

A diferencia de muchas de las hermosuras que están aquí, yo no fui maltratada por mi madre, al contrario, diría que Mamá era la mujer que más he amado (y mi corazón es grande para que quepan todas las mujeres de Moebius, jejeje) ella era una terapeuta, ¿sorprendido? Supongo que si, ya que es común escuchar que una ramera crece en un hogar donde hay abuso, adicciones como el alcohol o drogas, mi padre es un maldito, eso sí, pero él no me violo (físicamente hablando), pero no es su turno, es el turno de Mamá, volviendo a Mamá, ella era una terapeuta, ayudaba a niños con problemas emocionales, me gusta pensar que ella ayudo algunos, perdió a otros, pero siempre se mostro con una actitud optimista, pienso que este maldito lugar no la merecía. Recuerdo cuando ella se entero de que me encantan las mujeres, estaba besando a Barby en la sala, lo que fue genial porque ella también quería ser besada, Mamá llega y puso una cara de ¡¿Qué mierda?, yo estaba asustada (solo tenía 13 años) y había escuchado de esas prisiones creadas por nuestro desaparecido Rey llamadas Centros de reajuste de personalidad (CRP), un lugar donde te tenían encerrado y te daban todo tipo de tratamientos y drogas hasta lograr convencerte de que lo que en realidad quieres es que te folle un tipo y ser su esclava sexual amarrada a la pata de la cama que ser tú mismo. Nunca olvidare lo que ella me dijo:

-"Tú no estás loca, y tendrían que matarme para que yo permitiera que te mandaran a un maldito lugar de esos". – nunca olvidare como salía el humo del cigarro que en esos momentos fumaba, era como si de su boca salieran llamas, formidable como un dragón.

También recuerdo que no aprobó que me hiciera rastas en el cabello, siempre dijo que mi cabello era lindo, no entendía que era esa la razón por la que me lo hice de ese modo. Recuerdo que ella me llamaba Mina. De eso parece que han pasado siglos ya.

(Rasta se limpia una lágrima que se le escapa de uno de sus ojos, pero aun así sonríe, tal vez mostrando su temple a mí, )

Jeje , hay quienes dirían que murió en el cumplimiento del deber, tratando de ayudar a un paciente que demostraba tener muchos problemas, recuerdo…

(Su rostro cambia, ahora se ve perpleja, como si viera algo que yo no, tal vez esta recordando algo que la altera)

Ella estaba tirada en su "Sala", en un charco tan grande, nunca imagine que dentro de ella hubiera tanto rojo, era tan oscuro que bien hubiera sido negro. El estaba ahí, junto a ella, sentado mientras ella se desangro. El maldito… ¡SONIC, MALDITA MIERDA, ELLA SOLO QUERIA AYUDARTE, ELLA NO TE HIZO NADA!¡ELLA NO TENIA LA CULPA DE QUE SEAS UN MALDITO! ¡SONIC!

(Ella perdió el control, quiere salir de la nave, corre a la entrada y quiere escapar, ¿Qué pretende? ¿Quiere buscarlo?, yo la sujeto y trato de abrazarla, trato de calmarla, pero es complicado, lo que sea que Rossy le inyecto, la tiene muy alterada también, no me deja otra opción, tengo que distraerla, me quito mi saco y mi blusa y dejo expuestos mis senos y hago que me los toque, ella parece reaccionar con el tacto)

**Razon 2: Mi Papá no es comida para gusanos**

(Logre calmarla y ahora las dos estamos recostadas en la cama, solo eso, ella ya esta más tranquila, le pregunto sobre su relación con su padre)

Lo mejor que hizo por mi en su vida fue separarse de mi mamá, pero siempre estuvo ahí, presionando para que yo asistiera a la escuela de la elite, es un tipo que solo quiere que todos lo respeten, pero la verdad es que es la puta de todos los tipos de poder, recuerdo que yo acuse a ese…

(Le digo que se calme, no puedo perder tiempo)

Papá simplemente me obligo a callar lo que yo sabía de la muerte de mi mamá, "Son personas muy poderosas, es del hijo de Jules Hedgehog de quien estás hablando, ¡maldito sea! El nunca amo a Mamá, ni a mi. Cuando él supo que yo amaba a las mujeres, me demostró que tanto le importo, me golpeo, me jaloneo y me dijo .

-"Vas a ir directo a un CRP, es culpa de tu maldita madre, maldita puta que te educo para que fueras una desviada, pero ahí te enderezaran, te prefiero muerta a que seas lesbiana"

Solo recuerdo que estaba furiosa, blasfemaba a mi madre, el mejor ser que piso esta pútrida tierra, no sé cómo, no se que paso por mi cabeza, solo supe que tenía miedo, no quería ir a ese maldito lugar, así que lo acuchille, para cuando me di cuenta, el estaba en el suelo, así que salí huyendo para salvarme, se que está vivo, escondiéndose en quien sabe donde de Alicia Acorn.

Creo que solo estamos aquí a consecuencia del coito, no hay motivos más profundos.

**Razón 3: Las calles te tragan.**

Durante mucho tiempo vague por las calles, tenia frio, hambre, no era la única, es sorprendente la cantidad de chicos que viven en las calles en este mundo, jejejeje, aah, recuerdo que al principio todos me asustaban, fue solo entonces que descubrí que yo era una hipócrita, yo me hacia la dura, pero solo fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo cobarde que era en ese entonces. Ya que en la calle encontré a los que nadie quiere, chicos de mi edad, pero con una apariencia tan acabada que parecen ancianos, con sus ojos irritados, con una actitud de "me vale verga todo", me asustaban en verdad. Les huía al principio, no recuerdo cuando ni como paso, pero un día sientes miedo y repulsión de esos drogos y al siguiente eres uno de ellos, con los ojos irritados y con esa finta que da miedo, con una costra de mugre en todo tu cuerpo, sin que te importe siguiera, oliendo a solvente mesclado con cemento, un olor que recuerda en ocasiones al vomito, la calle te traga por completo, eso es lo que puedo decir, pasas tus días buscando medios para conseguir monedas, para en vez de usarlas para comprar comida, lo empleas para comprar más solvente, solo porque con él te sientes capaz de enfrentar a todo el maldito Moebius. En las noches duermes en un callejón en medio de la basura, porque eso es lo que eres ya, una basura con delirios de grandeza a causa del solvente que te está matando las neuronas. Sintiendo que podrías detener el tráfico con solo poner la mano, solo meros delirios de grandeza en un cerebro envotado.

Maldecía a mi puto padre por esta suerte, cada vez que recordaba su rostro, lo odiaba mas, si él no hubiera amenazado con destruirme, yo no me habría lanzado de cabeza a la perdición, fue su culpa, solo su culpa. En ese entonces todos los chicos me llamaban Rastafari, y me tomo tiempo comprenderlo, pero una vez que te llaman por algún mote, jamás podras regresar a quien fuiste antes, jamás.

**Razón 4: Dark Rossy la Proxeneta**

Cuando perdí la virginidad, ese día no lo olvidare nunca. Fue el día que conocí a Rossy, ella era idéntica a como es hoy, una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, a pesar de ser tan madura puede encender el mismo infierno de hielo con su temperatura corporal, ella se me acerco mientras yo inhalaba mi mona. Me la arranco de la mano, aunque trate de defenderla, no pude, Rossy inmediatamente me la quito. Me golpeo duro la cabeza y comenzó a estrujarme, excitarme, antes de que yo lo comprendiera estaba a su merced creyendo que la amaba. Ella me llevo a su lado a su "Orfanato" donde he trabajado los últimos meses, creo que llevo más de un año y medio.

Ella me baño, me perfumo, pretendió quitarme las rastas, pero no lo permití. Nadie toca mis rastas. Ella trata de venderme al mejor postor pero yo me defiendo, no soportaba el tacto de un hombre, son tan asquerosos, su olor me hace vomitar. Ella al principio estaba furiosa, muchas veces ella me encadeno en su sótano, hasta que un día se le ocurre como venderme, yo sería una esclava sadomasoquista, y comienza a adiestrarme, hasta que un día quien entro en su Cámara de tortura fue un león, quien había pagado una fortuna por mi limen intacto. Ser follada por primera vez es doloroso, mas como él lo hizo, pero lo que en ese momento me dolió mas es que al fin comprendí que ella no me ama. Rossy ama el dinero que yo le hago ganar.

(Ella llora un poco y después me dice algo que es perturbador)

Cuando ella está feliz, me hace suya de las formas más fantásticas. Ella es una diosa del sado, me ha enseñado, gozo al ser su esclava y hago gozar a esos gorgojos al darles un poco del "Amor toxico" que ella me a dado, la odio pero necesito que me haga suya, soy adicta a ella.

Maldita Rossy ¡¿Qué me ha dado para que sea su esclava?

Trato de escapar, y ella encuentra formas para tenerme más atrapada, quiero ser libre para amar a otras mujeres y ella de alguna forma me termina intoxicando para hacerme creer que solo existe ella, al menos hasta que me vuelve a vender al mejor postor.

(Ella es desgraciadamente co-dependiente de su proxeneta, algo desgraciadamente común en estos casos)

Al menos esta vez es una chica sexi con la que estoy hoy, jejejeje.

**Razón 5: He probado cada droga que existe, si no es que la acaban de inventar**

Originalmente eran inhalantes, pero desde que conocí a Rossy, ella me ha dado varios tipos de droga, yo me drogo con los clientes, si quieren que vayamos a una fiesta, vamos, solo que tenemos que llevar este collar, odio las fiestas, ya que todos quieren que les de servicio, recuerdo que una vez ella me inyecto cristal ment, para después lanzarme a una jauría de lobos (no exagero, ellos eran una jauría de 20 lobos) yo sola atendiendo a todos, y antes de que me diera cuenta termine llorando en los brazos de un chico llamado Ash, también prostituto de Rossy, yo le digo Ashley porque es como la hermanita que nunca tuve, jejejejeje. El es el único que me entiende, el único que no piensa que soy basura.

En ocasiones Ashley y yo bebemos juntos, fumamos hierva, pero a diferencia de mi, el nunca ha probado algo más duro, pobre, no sabe de lo que se pierde. Tal vez es mejor así, hay drogas que hacen que olvides que eres gay y no sea que Ashley quiera follarme estando drogado, no quiero perder la linda amistad.

**Razón 6: Amo a las mujeres**

Son tan suaves, huelen tan lindo, algunas son tan dulces que te derriten con su mirada, amo verlas dormir, más que cualquier cosa, sus cuerpos son tan calientes, cuando los abrazas, los peluches son una puta imitación de mierda del cuerpo de una mujer. Pero hay ocasiones que no las entiendo, la mayoría les gustan tipos imbéciles como Sonic, no sé que le ven a ese parasito. Fuimos a la escuela juntos, pero jamás fuimos amigos, la verdad es que el y sus malditos chalanes molestaban a quienes no consideraban que ellos eran… ¡¿Cool? Palabrita mierdera si me preguntas.

(Ahora que lo pienso, ella repite mucho las palabras Mierda, Puta, Puto, Maldito, Cabron, Desgraciado… según entiendo ella tuvo una mejor educación que eso, ¿qué le paso entonces, que todo lo malo deslavo lo decente en su vida? Según me dijo su madre fue un gran ejemplo, pero ¡¿olvido lo que le inculco?)

Barby, ella fue la primera que ame, su piel era tan hermosa, de un color blanco y puro, sus ojos eran tan tiernos, lo que más recuerdo es su trenza larga, hoy en día nadie quiere usar una trenza, pero ella amaba tanto su cabello largo que temía que se maltratara las puntas, siempre decorándolo con flores de cera. Ella mi ángel, pero voló lejos de mí, me la arrebataron, me moriría si me viera en este estado, ya que yo era su "Chica fuerte", vaya chica fuerte, ahora soy una profesional de "Sexo Servicio". En mi trabajo es tan raro atender a una linda mujer. Si solo atendiera mujeres no me importaría tanto ser una chica follable.

(Dice mientras cierra los ojos, y se queda en silencio durante un tiempo, yo no le digo nada, pero después de que este silencio a durados minutos me doy cuenta que ella se ha quedado dormida por el ronroneo de su garganta. Me visto lo más rápido que puedo y abro la escotilla y llamo a la escolta que mando la proxeneta, un gorila, le digo que ella ya termino, no quiero que la golpeen por haberse quedado dormida- lo cual es común en estos casos, ya el tiempo fue pagado antes de empezar

-Fue un placer hacer tratos con usted Señorita Zouge, regrese cuando quiera- dice mientras hecha a la chica sobre el hombro y se retira, ella tiene tanta droga en el sistema que posiblemente duerma un buen rato. Pero al menos me ayudo a tener información para mi tesis, cumplió su propósito)

**** De regreso a la vida cotidiana ****

**Razón 7: Los amigos son poco comunes en este lugar**

Ashley esta desayunando al lado de Rasta, ella como de costumbre tiene una cara de pocos amigos, y él quiere preguntarle cómo le fue anoche. Pero la única respuesta es:

-Sin comentarios- Rasta se sentía triste, ahora que el efecto de la porquería que le habían inyectado había pasado, ella se sentía desanimada. Hablar de su vida siempre le causaba ese efecto. Vio por unos momentos los cojines y le parece recordar como fue que conoció a Antoine.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Patch lloro como un virgen?- trataba de sonreir, la verdad es que decía esas cosas de Antoine cuando se sentía mal, en el fondo pensar en esa patética reacción le causaba risa.

-Si, jejeje, pensé que lloraría toda la noche. Sabes, me sorprendiste, ¿Por qué lo ayudas?

-Yo que sé.

-Debes tener un motivo, nadie hace nada sin una razón.

-Tal vez es mi madre intuccionandome*, tal vez me gustan los proyectos, tal vez el es mi damisela en desgracia, tal vez me gusta tener un pretexto para golpear a alguien y que sea porque el no está haciendo lo que debe hacer es un gran pretexto.

****Al día siguiente****

Un coyote usando sin necesidad un parche en el ojo entra a "El Orfanato" le paga lo acordado y dice que quiere ver a Rastafari.

-Hola- dice Antoine muy cortes.

-Carajo, sabes que esa es la forma equivocada, si quieres que alguien te crea tienes que haría orinar del miedo a tus antepasados gusano.

-Pero yo no se ser grosero con nadie- dijo el pobre.

-Si no vas a dejarte guiar, puedes retirarte putito.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan mala?

-Porque aquí nadie es tierno, este es un mundo hostil, que se te meta en tu cabecita dulzura. Asi que imaginemos que entras de nuevo y me vez, pero como te enseñe idiota.

Antoine respira hondo.

-H-Hey, ahí estas go-golfa de …

-No,no,no,no,¡NOOOOO! Lo estás haciendo tan mal, Patch es un maldito cabrón, el más cabros de todo el maldito palneta, tu pareces un indefenso cordero a su lado, me sorprende que nadie haya notado esto más que yo.

****Practica de vocabulario****

-Cabrón, mierda, polla, coito, follada, masturbada…-El pobre discípulo esta rojo de la pena, nunca había recurrido a un lenguaje tan vulgar- vete a la mierda, eres un cara de ver… no puedo, me das asco lo que estoy diciendo.

-Según entiendo tienes un buen dominio del Frances ¡¿No?

-Oui

-Entonces practica tu francés. Jejejejeje- dice mientras fuma un cigarro.

-Devrais-je dire putain putain de merde?- dijo algo contrariado, odiaba ser grosero con una chica.

-Jajajaja, más o menos esa es la idea, si tienes que decirme cosas así cuando estemos frente a otros.

-No puedo- dijo frustrado.

-Si no quieres que te coman vivo tendrás que hacerlo. Bueno se acabo el tiempo, tienes que irte, recuerda practicar tu francés Piojo.

-Sí, si- se Siente frustrado. Pero en un momento dado el la voltea a ver y piensa en algo.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias, en el fondo eres una chica linda, aunque me das miedo.

-Largo antes de que te patee el trasero por adulador- dijo mientras le mostraba los dientes.

Cuando el se hubo ido, ella pensó, "Me caes bien Lloron".


End file.
